


Three Drinks In

by Hbrook



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Cuphead is bottoming today, Fluff, Gay, Kind of tinder, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hbrook/pseuds/Hbrook
Summary: Cuphead is at a Christmas party with his co-workers, and everything is innocent games and laughs until a few drinks, and a surprising catch under the mistletoe gets things heated up.





	Three Drinks In

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write something, and A Bottle Isn't a Home was just Coming along so slowly. Anyway, enjoy your smut!

Cuphead’s back arched, putting a slight dent in their rhythm, his hands grasping for fist fulls of sheets. Dice’s dick had just grazed past his G-spot, and he wanted nothing more than for him to keep making him feel that delicious feeling. Cuphead synced back into their rhythm, trying to make him thrust deeper, trying to make him thrust harder into that spot.

He couldn’t believe how this Christmas party had taken such a turn. Everyone was innocently mingling and playing games, but three drinks, and a surprising catch under the mistletoe later, here he was, fucking his manager. Stars littered his vision as he whispered curses and pleaful directions. Each thrust started and ended with Dice’s body rubbing against his, giving him skin on skin contact that made him breathless.

The arm hooked around his waist tightened, and Dice’s thrusts came in with a little more force. 

“Fuck-” He whispered, squeezing his eyes shut, “Yes- fuck- please~!”

Pleasure wracked his body in waves, one crashing over him right after another. A familiar heat rose in his stomach, and a moan escaped his throat.  A quiet groan rolled out of Dice’s chest, and he lightly bit the sensitive nook between Cuphead’s neck and shoulder to remind him to keep quiet.

They didn’t want the whole party knowing what they were up to in here.

Another moan forced itself out of his throat, and Dice kissed him to help muffle it. The contact was sloppy, and deep, and it somehow managed to make his heart beat harder. He struggled for breath between his muffled moans and kisses, just wishing he could breathe him in, wishing he could somehow get him closer. Soon the pleasure’s sweet, hot mixture grew so intense that Dice had to smother him with kisses to try to keep his moans down.

He could hardly catch a breath, and he almost felt like he could suffocate, but if he was bound to suffocate like this, it would be a death worth dying. Pressure kept building up in him, edging him closer and closer to his orgasm. All he could think about was how much he wanted more. It just felt so fucking good. He was so close.

A few more hard thrusts, and he came, his cum splattering against both their bellies. He would have collapsed limply into the sheets if his dick wasn’t being ground into his stomach by Dice’s, overstimulating him and practically milking him of his orgasm. All he could do was whimper and gasp as he clenched the sheets harder, mumbling fuck and shit like they were the only words he could remember.

Dice’s thrusts grew unsteady and fast, and Cuphead had to bite down on his tongue to keep himself from yelling his name; though, It did absolutely nothing to muffle his whimpers, and at this point, he couldn’t bring himself to care. Dice moaned into their kiss and paused. For a moment, Cuphead thought they were done. He started to melt into the bed, liquefying into a puddle in the sheets, allowing his hands, which were sore from gripping the sheets too tightly for too long, to relax, but he perked right back up when Dice moved again, dragging himself in and out of him slowly, still rubbing his sensitive, overstimulated cock between their bellies. 

Cuphead let out a quiet moan, and Dice finally broke away for air. Even though Cuphead was taking air in gulps, and nothing could have tasted better than air in this moment, he still couldn’t help but to feel a little disappointed. He wanted him to kiss him like that again. Damn their need for air. That could wait. 

He was just about to reach up and pull him in for another kiss when he stopped moving, relaxed into his body, and rested his head just over his shoulder. Now they were done. The heat and excitement from before eased off and was replaced with a sense of tranquility and warmth. Cuphead melted in the sheets, for good this time, and panted. He could finally catch his breath

“... Are you ready to get back to the party?”

“No,” Dice’s voice sounded heavy and lulled. “‘M still need a minute…”


End file.
